Winter's Fall
by Wheelie91
Summary: My version of what should have happened after the last Bound For Glory. Velvet/Angelina, TnT and Taylor/Sarita. Minor Winter/Angelina. Let me know what you think!


AN: This fic was written a little over a year ago, before the last Bound for Glory. This involves femmslash, don't like, don't read.

Former TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion Velvet Sky was sitting in her hotel's bar, tears staining her porcelain cheeks as she thought back to her two-on-one handicap match against her former best friend and tag team partner Angelina Love and her new tag team partner Winter that night.

Velvet had fought as hard as she could but ultimately she didn't see former two-time TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion Sarita at ringside until after she came round from being hit in the back with a steel chair, having already lost the match.

"I know how you feel, Velvet." A familiar voice said from her right.

Velvet looked to see retired Knockout Taylor Wilde sitting there, looking at her with kind, gentle eyes that just made Velvet feel even more shit.

"How can you possibly know how I feel?! Did you have someone you trusted betray you before you could tell them how you truly felt?!" Velvet yelled.

"Yes, the day Sarita turned on me; I was going to ask her out." Taylor explained with tears in her eyes.

"Ah, then you do know how I'm feeling." Velvet smiled apologetically.

"I've tried countless times to contact Sarita but all I get is 'Vete a la mierda!' which is Spanish for 'Fuck off!'" Taylor now looked like she'd been stabbed in the heart.

"Oh, Taylor!" Velvet pulled the now sobbing woman into a gentle hug, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I love her so much!" Taylor whimpered, looking Velvet in the eyes.

"And I love Angelina." Velvet whispered.

"Let's do something about it then!" Taylor suggested.

"What do you propose we do?! You're retired. Mickie's busy trying to keep Madison Rayne away from her title, Tara's all loved up with Brooke and ODB and Jackie are so drunk and washed up that they don't care or want to know!" Velvet cried.

"I never said I would NEVER wrestle again," Taylor smirked, "I recon I could talk the Network into letting me come back for a hardcore match, a no disqualification, most weapons allowed, no holds barred, falls count anywhere match" Taylor winked and had a dirty little twinkle in her eyes, "Of course, there would have to be an age limit for that match, just in case."

"Who would we be facing in this match?" Velvet asked.

"The women who drove Angelina and Sarita out of our arms, of course." Taylor's eyes turned malicious.

"Who was the woman who drove Sarita out of your arms?" Velvet asked.

"Karen Jarrett!" the blonde hissed.

Velvet smirked deviously, "We'll need help to keep Angelina, Mexican America and Immortal away from ring-side."

"Got that one in hand. I called in a favour from Daffney to be in our corner in case your love decides to make an appearance, Fortune, Crimson, Ken Anderson, Abyss and Sting can handle Immortal, I took care of Sarita just after she went backstage tonight. Devon, D'Angelo Dinero and the British Invasion can take care of Hernandez, Anarquía, Rosita." Taylor smirked.

"Wow, you really do have it all worked out," Velvet smiled, "listen, Taylor, I'm so sorry for everything me and Angelina did to you, I just need you to know that before we go in that ring again." Velvet had a look of pure honesty on her beautiful face.

"I know, Velvet, you have honest eyes." Taylor smiled.

One week later…

"No, no way is that happening!" Jeff Jarrett shouted at Eric Bischoff.

"Calm down, Jeff, if anything happens to Karen we'll go down there and kick those girl's asses." Bully Ray smirked.

"I am not letting my wife go out into a no disqualification, most weapons allowed, no holds barred, falls count anywhere match!" Jeff squealed like a pig.

"We don't have a choice, guys, the Network has spoken, _again._" Hulk Hogan boomed from his wheelchair as Sting had broken his back at the last Bound for Glory.

Half an hour later…

"Are you ready for this?" Taylor smirked.

"Hell yeah, let's go get us our girls!" Velvet shouted.

Just then "All American Girl" Taylor's first entrance theme, kicked in much to the crowd's delight.

"Now, where have I heard that music before, Mike?" Taz asked with a huge smile on his face.

"But she's retired." Mike Tenay mumbled.

"And now, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada: Taylor Wilde!" Jeremy Borash announced. "And her tag team partner: Velvet Sky!"

Taylor and Velvet sauntered down to the ring, running their hands over tables, ladders, shopping carts and trash cans full of weapons, Taylor had even taken a leaf out of Abyss' book, having two black bags tied to her waist.

"And introducing their opponents, the cold one, Winter! And the Queen of the Mountain, Karen Jarrett!"

Karen came stumbling down the ramp with full body armour on (helmet and all) looking like she was about to piss herself. Winter, on the other hand, came sauntering down the ramp. Karen stopped at the bottom of the ramp and asked for a mic.

"Taylor Wilde, I thought we'd seen the last of you after you retired because your tag team partner didn't return your sinful feelings." Karen drawled with that superior tone that never failed to aggravate Velvet.

"And you, Velvet, you should know by now, Angelina is _mine_!" Winter sneered.

Taylor and Velvet looked at each other and nodded, catapulting off the back ring-ropes before flying over the ropes to land on their feet in the faces of Karen and Winter and head-butting them.

The match was on…

Two minutes later…

Angelina Love was being hauled back up the ramp by Daffney, Anarquía was unconscious after Devon hit him over the head with a steel chair, Hernandez was running away from Matt Morgan and the British Invasion. Rosita was running away from D'Angelo Dinero, who was trying to drag her back to the locker room to teach her a 'lesson'. Abyss was living up to his nickname 'the Monster' as Bully Ray now had distinct brownness to his pants, Crimson had Gunner running for the hills and Jeff Jarrett was unconscious in the back after Ken Anderson and Sting had preformed Con-chair-to on his head. Fortune and Jeff Hardy had Kurt Angle cornered and were giving him a beating.

While all of this was going down, Taylor and Velvet continued their non-stop attacks on Karen and Winter, who were bleeding profusely and had large welts from the belt-shots they'd been given (Karen had been stripped of her body armour). Velvet put a rear naked choke on Winter, who passed out after two minutes but it didn't end there as there was a hidden stipulation: both Karen and Winter had to be unconscious and pinned.

Velvet pulled a rag out of the waistband of her sexy shorts and jammed it over Winter's mouth and nose, the sweet fumes emanating from the rag pulling her farther into unconsciousness.

At the same time, Taylor was lying a dazed and confused Karen on a table next to the ring.

"HOLY SHIT! Taylor's going to put Karen through the table!" Taz yelled.

Taylor jumped onto the top turn-buckle, turned to face Karen and indicated to the crowd that she was going to pull a…

"TAYLOR WILDE IS GOING SPIRAL TAP!" Taz boomed.

"One, two, three!" Taylor counted before pulling off one of 'The Phenomenal' A.J. Styles' most difficult finishing moves to the T. Karen didn't know what hit her as the world turned black.

Taylor waved Velvet over, who dragged the deeply unconscious Winter over and tossed Taylor the rag she'd used on Winter. Taylor slapped the rag over Karen's open lips and hook nose, forcing Karen to breathe in the sweet fumes and pull her farther into unconsciousness.

Taylor and Velvet put their pinkies on Karen and Winter's foreheads, Earl Hebner counted "1, 2, 3!" and raised Taylor and Velvet's hands in victory.

Backstage…

Angelina Love stopped struggling against Daffney when she felt the blood curse Winter had placed on her lift and her free will restored.

"You can let go now, Daffney." Came the sweet voice of Velvet Sky. Daffney let Angelina out of the full nelson hold.

Angelina smiled at her best friend, "Thank you, Velvet."

"I'd do anything for you, Angel, you know that." Velvet replied, smiling back into those warm eyes.

"Even kiss me?" Angelina asked nervously.

Velvet's eyes widened, "what do you mean?"

"Velvet, there's something I meant to tell you before that psycho-bitch turned me into her plaything and sex-toy." Angelina blushed.

"What is it, Angel?" Velvet asked.

"I love you, Velvet; I've loved you since our first (drunken) kiss back in 2007." Angelina admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Angel, I love you too, it hurt me to fight with you." Velvet told her friend.

"Then, Velvet Sky, will you be my girlfriend?" Angelina asked.

"Yes!" Velvet squeaked, taking a running jump into her new girlfriend's arms.

"It's about time to." Brooke Tessmacher whispered into her not-so-secret girlfriend, Tara's ear. They were looking through the gap Daffney had left on her way out.

"Yes, it is." Tara watched with a smile as Velvet pressed her lips to Angelina's in a sweet, loving, lingering kiss.

"Let's leave them to it, love." Brooke smiled. "I've got a surprise at our apartment for you." She pulled Tara along by her hand.

"If it's that brown bottle with the red lace panties next to it in your bedside drawer, I love you even more." Tara smirked as Brooke looked shocked and slightly disappointed.

"Oh bum, I was gonna…" Brooke was cut off by Tara's lips.

"Hush, sweetheart, don't ruin the surprise." Tara murmured against her girlfriend/mistress' lips (yes, Brooke Tessmacher is into bondage, in my world at least).

"Let's go home." Brooke smirked, dragging Tara along, who was giggling like a school girl.

Taylor's apartment…

"Sarita! I won!" Taylor called as she walked in her door.

"I saw, Tay, now that Karen's spell over me is broken, I can finally be free admit that since our first tag match together, I've been hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you and I'm sorry I took so long telling you. Now can you PLEASE let me up from here? TENGO QUE ORINAR! (I NEED TO PEE!)" Sarita squirmed in the ropes that tied her to Taylor's bed.

"Oh shit, I didn't think!" Taylor pulled the knots once and they came undone. "Maybe I did."

Sarita jumped up and sprinted into the bathroom, letting out a relieved sigh as she emptied her aching bladder. When she was done, Sarita walked back into Taylor's bedroom.

There she was, the love of her life.

"I love you so much, Sarita. Make love to me?" Taylor asked, smiling softly.

"How can I refuse?" Sarita walked over and pressed her full lips to Taylor's, before lowering both herself and the woman in her arms to the bed.

The end? (Not just yet.)

Mickie and Trish's apartment…

"Honey! I'm home!" Mickie James called as she walked in the door.

Trish Stratus came sauntering out of the kitchen to press a loving kiss to her long time, secret girlfriend's lips.

"I saw that 'mayhem' match tonight, I'm proud of Velvet and Taylor, but I love you, Mickie, and I always will." Trish whispered against Mickie's lips.

"Trish, my love, take me to bed and make love to me," Mickie said, "then we'll have a private knockout match and the loser has to sleep hogtied with a crotch rope." She finished with a devilish smirk.

That night Trish ended up hogtied with a crotch rope and ballgagged after Mickie cheated by chloroforming her after coming down from her blissful high.

The end (I mean it this time!)


End file.
